los 7 pecados de la magia
by franco642
Summary: en equestria existe la magia negra la cual se resguarda bajo secreto y vigilancia pero pocos son los que conocen el origen de ella y la historia de las personas que las utilizaron los cuales han dejado una marca en equestria con sus acciones


los 7 pecados de la magia:

equestria es un gobierno extraño para aquellos que no vivan por sus tierras,gobernado solamente por princesas desde sus inicios las cuales aparentan ser inmortal,una tierra donde ponis terrestres,pegasos y unicornios viven en paz,aun a si los unicornios debido a su don con la magia tienen un rango social mas elevado por lo que canterlot la capital de equestria es habitada mayormente por unicornios y la magia se crea,transmite y aprende entre sus generaciones pero todo tiene un lado oscuro.

al pasar los años han avido toda clases de magia,desde cosas fisica como levitacion y teletransportacion,materializacion como convertir o crear objetos pequeños hasta cosas mas completas como magia de tiempo siendo capas de viajar en el tiempo una cantidad limitada de horas o incluso rejuvenecer o envejecer temporalmente a alguna criatura pero en equestria hay un tipo de magia que nunca debe ser utilizada,la magia negra.

la magia negra es la unica magia que no se crea,esta nace cada muchas generaciones en un individuo el cual es consumido por la magia y termina utilizandola para el mal,a lo largo de la historia de equestria han existido un total de 7 tipos de magia negria los cuales se dice que representan los 7 pecados capitales como suelen llamarles a las afueras de equestria  
se doce que la razon por la que las princesas son inmortales es para que sean fueran capases de detener a los usuarios de la magia negra,fueron ellas las que lograron encontrarlos a todos y con el tiempo sellar su magia en libros los cuales ocultaron con seguridad en los castillos.

uno de los 7 portadores de la magia negra mas conocido como ¨el ultimo¨fue el rey sombra,el cual poseia la magia negra de la soberbia,no se sabe si fue atrapado por la magia negra o desde un inicio habia nacido con ella pero fue su soberbia la que lo hizo verse a si mismo como alguien superior capas de utilizar a los demas como quisiera,arrebatando sus sueños,esperanzas y emociones solo para que el pudiera resaltar aun mas

el primero de estos ¨usuarios¨ fue lujuria,un potro joven de buen cuerpo y brillante cabellera el cual su belleza cautivaba a cada yegua en todo equestria,desde niñas hasta ancianas todas querian poder tener un pedazo de el solo para ellas,su ego aumentaba al igual que sus acciones hasta que finalmente lo descubrieron,el habia utilizado a diversas yeguas de todas edades,de todas regiones y luego las desechaba como si fueran trapos teniendo a su disposicion a decenas de ellas al mismo tiempo,fue entonces cuando las princesas intervinieron

hasta el momento no se tenia conocimiento sobre la magia negra por lo que las princesas no eran conscientes a lo que se enfrentaban,ellas mismas fueron cautivadas y atrapas bajo el hechizo de aquel semental,por suerte fue celestia la cual pudo descubrir el hechizo magico que las controlaba por lo que rapidamente lo neutralizo,hambas lograron atrapar a aquel potro y siendo encapases de neutralizar su magia la sellaron y finalmente la primera magia negra habia desaparecido

la segunda fue gula,la cual era una yegua la cual vivia en Fillydelphia no muy lejos de los campos rodeada de largas granjas por sus alrrededores,es considerada la portadora menos peligrosa pero si la mas problematica,era como si cada comida que ingiriera fuera evaporizada dandole la capacidad de comer sin control,habia acabado con grandes plantaciones en su region eh incluso habia robado comida diversos restraurantes y tiendas,todo aquello que fuera digerible era su objetivo,es dificil imanarlo al comienzo pero solamente ella habia llebado a toda equestria a una escases de comida lo cual llebo a desconfianza entre todos los ponys lo cual termino en gritos y peleas,toda equestria fue un caos hasta que finalmente luna y celestia lograron rastrear a la pony que habia logrado que sus tierras se convirtieran en un caos absoluto y sellaron su magia

avaricia o codicia como suelen decirle fue la tercera,nuevamente una yegua pero esta tenia una edad mayor la cual siempre fue conocida como la yegua mas distinguida de toda manhattan ya que aun para la epoca donde las vestimentas abundaban ella lograba tener siempre lo mejor,fue de los usuarios que mas tiempo tomo encontrar pero fue cuando su locura crecio que finalmente la rastrearon,haciendo que cada cosa que concideraba fea o vieja se transformara en algo nuevo y hermoso,no parecia ser algo malvado en un inicio pero todo cambio cuando decidio compartir su don,cambiando de apariencia los arboles y caminos,dandole nuevos colores al cielo y a las nubes,se dice que incluso habia echo que el sol cambiara de color lo cual molesto a celestia,ella sola habia convertido equestria una tierra de belleza y tranquilidad en algo burdo y bizarro por suerte no habian fotografias en esos tiempos,finalmente fue atrapada y sellada

pereza fue la cuarta,nuevamente una yegua de edad joven,a simple vista parecia ser la usuario mas inofensiva por su nombre pero su magia a difencia de otros usuarios no era para si mismo,sino para su entorno,cualquier criatura que se cruzara a menos de 20 metros de ellas era cuestion de tiempo y caeria dormida o perderia todas las energias para siquiera querer moverse,era la unica usuaria que no era conciente de su magia ya que ella al ser viajera recorria todas las ciudades de equestria y al no quedarse mucho tiempo en un lugar no era conciente de lo que causaba,se dice que las princesas tuvieron que intentar capturarla lo mas rapidamente y sin acercarse lo suficiente,aun si no era conciente de ello ella habia causado muchos problemas ya que habia puesto a dormir +%40 de toda equestria por dias,su sellado tomo tiempo ya que no podian acercarse demasiado pero finalmente lograron sellar su magia  
envidia fue el quinto usuario,uno de los que mas problemas causo a la princesa celestia,era un potro de edad mayor el cual curiosamente era guardia en el castillo,devido a su envidia interior hacia la princesa no podia tolerar el echo de que la gobernante siempre fuera la misma poni,el queria poder gobernar por lo que comenzo a manipular a los demas guardias para lograrlo,usando su magia lograba desacerse de toda razon de sus compañeros y juntos se enfrentaron a la princesa,eran demaciados para ella por lo que logro tomar el castillo pero por suerte con ayuda de toda canterlot la princesa logro entrar al castillo y luego de tantos problemas sellar a envidia

muchos piensan que fue el rey sombra el usuario mas malevolo entre los 7 pero en realidad lo fue el sexto usuario...ira,un joven potro nacido en cloudsdale de una madre y padre pegaso la sorpresa fue de ellos al ver que habian tenido un hijo unicornio por lo que devieron mudarse a canterlot junto con su pequeño bebe,lo habian llamado starblack devido a su peculiar color de piel,nunca antes sus padres habian visto un pony con un color tan oscuro pero lo que destacaba de el era que sus pupilas eran blancas,razon por la que lo llamaron star ya que al verlo con sus ojos parecia una estrella en la oscuridad

devido a su color tan peculiar sufria de muchos abusos de parte de los demas niños,siendo que todos eran muy coloridos y alegres pero star era un niño muy inteligente pero no mostraba mucho interes en socializar con otros niños,tampoco era de sorprender quizas simplemente era por que se burlaban de el,curiosamente star a pesar de ser un unicornio nunca logro realizar ningun hechizo tristemente fue expulsado de diferentes escuelas de magia ya que no podia lograr aun las cosas mas simples como levitar objetos,esto solo hacia que las burlas hacia el fueran mas  
finalmente star habia decidido dejar la escuela y dedicarse a estudiar en casa,a sus padres no les gusto la idea pero no tuvieron mas eleccion que aceptar,star se volvio aun mas cerrado a los incluso a sus padres los cuales habian pasado incluso dias sin ver a su hijo el cual cerraba la puerta y solo la habria para tomar la comida que dejaban frente a su puerta,sus padres estaban preocupados pero la madre de star se habia preocupado cuando habia entrado a su habitacion mientras su hijo dormia y vio que todos los libros que pensaba que eran sobre magia en realidad eran historias de dramas,misterios y temas que no eran comunes en un potrillo por lo que se fue de la habitacion pero ella no se habia dado cuenta que star estaba despierto viendo como ella se retiraba

un extraño dia muchos ponys se habian reunido en la casa de star mientras este finalmente habia salido pero al volver vio como en su casa habian algunos guardias por lo que se acerco en silencio y tranquilidad,en el interior de su casa habian unos pocos guardias viendo una esquina en la casa en la cual habian varias gotas de sangre en el suelo y algunas en las paredes,para susto de muchos los padres de star no se encontraban por ningun lugar de canterlot,intentaron preguntarle a star si habia visto algo extraño pero el guardaba silencio,no insistieron mucho ya que pensaban que estaba asustado pero al final de varios dias de investigacion y busqueda no encontraron nada y sin conocimientos de otros parientes no tuvieron mas remedio que llevar a starblack a un orfanato donde paso varios años,solamente socializaba lo necesario para no llamar la atencion un dia uno de los niños del orfanato habia desaparecido completamente,se decia que el niño era la persona mas cercana a starblack pero al parecer habian discutido,el decia no aver visto o notado nada,el asunto fue olvidado con el pasar de los meses  
los demas niños comenzaron un rumor que cualquiera que se acercara a starblack seria tragado por un monstruo y no lo volverian a ver por lo que siempre lo dejaban solo pero este aun que pequeño y extraño rumor fue oido por la princesa celestia,la cual aun estaba preocupada por la falta de 2 usuarios y las extrañas desapariciones le preocupaban por lo que decidio conocer a starblack

a los ojos de la princesa solo era un potrillo que habia pasado por muchas cosas pero tan pronto vio la ausencia de star para usar magia no quedaba dudas que el no podia ser otro usuario ya que los demas usuarios podian utilizar magia desde pequeños finalmente antes de retirarse le habita entregado una cajita en forma de regalo con unos dulces a dentro

no pasaron muchos años y starblack se habia convetido en un potro solitario y poco social pero reconocido sobre libros de misterios y horror los cuales habian echo furor entre los adultos pero a pesar de su fama no le gustaba los alagos por lo que simplemente no daba la cara al publico,finalmente cuando todo lo respecto a las desapariciones habian dejado de mencionarse entre las personas nuevamente alguien habia desaparecio,este un potro el cual habia estado hace años en el orfanato local y adoptado por una familia rica,o mas bien conocido como uno de los que mas disfrutaban molestando a star

nuevamente se llevo una investigacion de lo sucedido pero ahora la cosa era diferente,cada noche alguien nueva desaparecio...nadie vio algo ni mucho menos habian escuchado pasos o golpes y tampoco habian pistas que pudieran ayudar a la investigacion,posiblemente alguien habia raptado a los ponys solamente para no imaginar lo peor,finalmente casi un docena de personas habian desaparecido en toda canterlot,la gente estaba asustada y esperaban el regreso de las personas perdidas pero no se encontraba nada de ellos

la historia de star no termino bien para nadie ya que finalmente con mas de 15 desaparecidos la princesa habia encontrado al causante,todo gracias a una pista en la ultima scena del crimen la cual era una pequeña caja con un dulce dentro,siguiendo esto la princesa se encontro con star el cual no intento escapar ni negar nada,al parecer el en toda su vida solo habia aprendido un hechizo el cual le permitia moverse sin hacer ninguna clase de sonido,esto mas el echo de su peculiar color lo hacia

indetectable,segun esta escrito cuando le preguntaron sobre las personas el respondio que seria mejor no verlas,aun los hechizos de la verdad sobre el no tuvieron efecto devido a que en su interior la magia negra neutralizaba los efectos,intentaron sellarla para luego conseguir respuestas pero luego de sellarla star habia olvidado todo como si nada hubiera pasado

nunca se encontraron a los desaparecidos ni se sabe que sucedio con star pero sin dudas star junto con el rey sombra fueron los ponys mas peligrosos de toda equestria tristemente la historia de star se mantuvo en secreto,solo quedan registros escritos sobre el y el libro donde sellaron su magia el cual se encuentra escondido lo mas profundo del castillo de canterlot donde la mismisima princesa se asegura de vigilarlo

fin


End file.
